Dream
by Brian1
Summary: After losing Ash to Misty, May thinks about dreams, as well as having a revelation about the concept of life and love...


**Author's Note**: The relationships and love are two very interesting subjects to write about, since many people (including myself) have experienced those things at one point or another. Another thing that many people have experienced is losing the one you love to another…

-                       **Dream**                         -

-                       **By Brian**                     -

            "I…I like you, Misty…" he whispered softly, as he brushed a wet strand of hair away from her eyes, "I always have…"

            He never told me that…after everything we've been through…he's never said those words to me…

            Torchic pecked at my legs lightly, trying to tell me that we shouldn't be watching this, but I paid no heed, too preoccupied with the scene taking place beyond the bushes I was hiding in.

            "I…I never knew that you felt that way Ash…" she replies, putting her hand on his cheek, "I always assumed that you thought of me as only a friend…"

            Please…please don't like Ash, Misty…please just tell him you think of him as a friend…

            "I guess I didn't realize it until it was almost too late…" he chuckles lightly, his eyes closed, "but now that you've come back…"

            A warm smile appears on her face, although she looks like she's on the verge of tears. "Ash…I…but…what about that girl, May? I think she likes you…"

            Yeah! What about me, Ash? I thought you and I had something…that special spark that only two people-

            He smiles handsomely, before leaning in close and planting a tentative kiss on her lips. "You're the only one for me, Misty…"

            I left before I could witness anything else happen between the two, absently noting that I would no longer get to be his first kiss…

            *          *          *

            "Hey May, you okay?" asks Brock, who has a look of concern on his face, no doubt because of how I stormed into the campsite.

            I look at him with wide eyes, and I feel like screaming "No! I'm not okay! I'll never be okay again! I want to die!" but I can't. No matter how heartbroken I am, I couldn't do that to the only other friend I had.

            A fake smile appeared on my face as I answered, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired from all the walking we've been doing."

            He folds his arms and looks at me carefully, brotherly concern apparent in his tone. "Are you sure? If you're feeling angry or anything, you can always talk to me…"

            I want to talk to you, Brock. My little brother is still in Petalburg City, so you're the closest thing to a brother that I have. I want to tell you why I'm like this, I want to tell you how much pain I feel, I want for you to tell me it'll be alright-

            "I think…I think I'll just go get some rest, Brock." I say quietly, stretching my arms and yawning for effect.

            I know he doesn't believe me, but he nods his head anyways. "Alright, May. Sweet dreams…and don't worry…things will be better in the morning…"

            *          *          *

            "Torchic…Torchic…" squeaks my small chick pokémon, as she rubs her face against mine tenderly in an attempt to make me feel better. I pet her absently, my mind wandering to the same subject over and over…

            Ash…

            I met him on my way to Professor Birch's laboratory a year ago, and ever since then we've been friends. He helped me with almost everything, from learning how to camp outside, to battling more efficiently (even though he himself was a bit…unique in his style), and a lot more things…

            He was the one who showed me that Pokémon Contests, where pokémon compete using looks and skill instead of battling, was something that I could enjoy. At first I thought it was too girly for me, but he showed me how fun it could be…

            I remember…a few months ago…Ash and I were having a conversation late one night…I think…I think that was when I started to fall for him…

            **I blinked as I saw Ash sitting up in his sleeping bag, absently rubbing Pikachu's head, his gaze on the fire that was still burning brightly.**

**            "Can't sleep, Ash?" I asked, sitting up in my own sleeping bag, shivering from the sudden contact to the cold air.**

**            "Can't. I have a lot of…things on my mind." he replies, his gaze still on the fire, as if it reminded him of something.**

**            "Mmm…wanna talk about it?" I ask tentatively, curious as to what could be keeping him up.**

**            He smiles, before politely saying, "No."**

**            I frown momentarily, before a brilliant idea suddenly hits me.**

**            "Well, now I can't get to sleep…so how about we learn a little more about each other?" I suggest, as I scooted my sleeping bag closer to his. I didn't know much about Ash, despite the months that we had spent traveling, so I thought it was the perfect opportunity to learn about him.**

**            His eyes widen in horror, as if I had suggested that we-**

**            "May…I…I don't think that's such a good idea…" he stammers out, his face turning several shades of red.**

**            I blinked at him in confusion, before realizing what he meant; I punched him in the arm for that. "Not like that! I meant that we should learn more about each other…like…like…argh, you should know!"**

**            He winced as he held his bruised arm. "Heh…sorry about that May…I thought you…um…never mind. So…get to know each other, huh?"**

**            I snorted and propped myself on my elbows. "Yeah, Ash…so um…you dream of becoming a pokémon master, right?"**

**            "Yeah…I do…" he whispered, looking up into the night sky, "I want to learn all about pokémon…I want to be the best there ever was…and I want to make my dad proud of me…"**

**            It looks like he already knows exactly what he's going to do with the rest of his life-**

**            "How about you, May? What's you dream?" he asked quietly, taking his hat off and putting it into his lap as he did so.**

**            I was about to tell him that it was the same exact thing, but the words would not come out of my mouth. He looked at me expectantly, as if what I was going to say was really important.**

**            But I had nothing to say…nothing at all.**

**            "I…I don't have a clue…" I whispered with a tinge of sadness, which was an odd thing for me to do, since I was suppose to be a tough girl.**

**            I was raised to be a tough girl, since my dad was the leader of the Petalburg City Gym. I was raised to never show any signs of weakness…**

**            "Really?" he remarks, his tone that of disbelief, "How can you not have a dream? Why did you set out on your pokémon journey then, May?"**

**            I blinked again. Why did I go off on my journey? Was I doing this to bring honor to my city? Or was it to bring honor to my family? Shouldn't I be doing this to bring honor to myself?**

**            "I guess…I had to. I mean, I'm not complaining or anything, but this isn't exactly a dream of mine. This is kind of what my dad wanted me to do…" I murmured, shocking both him and myself.**

**            "Oh…but…couldn't you have said no? I'm sure your dad would understand if you didn't want to follow in his footsteps…"**

**            A sad smile appears on my face as I explain. "First of all, my dad was expecting me to be a boy when he learned my mom was pregnant…he was going to name me Brendan, actually. He was very disappointed…but he still loved me. I guess I didn't want to let him down…"**

**            I felt tears starting to sting at my eyes, much to my dismay. I had never told anyone that before…in fact, I never even knew that. I mean, I must've known it subconsciously…I guess I never wanted to admit it as truth until now…**

**I must not show weakness, I must not cry, I must not be just one of those girly-girls…**

**            I let out a small gasp of surprise as I felt someone hugging me warmly…who-**

**            "I'm sorry May," he whispered into my ear, and the tears stopped almost instantly, "I wish I could help somehow…"**

**            All my feelings of resentment and anger towards my father dissipated, replaced by feelings of warmth…**

**            And all this time I thought he was just a silly boy…**

Later after that we had talked about other, smaller things, like hobbies, interests, and fears. I had no idea that Ash was afraid of clowns, despite the fact that his mother had a Mr. Mime. Likewise, he had no idea that I was deathly afraid of heights, as well as having an extreme dislike for sappy romances.

            I had told him that sappy romances where the main characters pronounced their love for each other were so cliché. I had said that love like that never happens in real life…that it also has pain and suffering along with it, and that I would never ever fall in love. He merely shook his head and laughed, telling me that love was worth all that…

            Now I believe him, but it's too late…the love of his life was back, and they were going to live happily ever after…

            I had lost him to her…but why?

            Was it because I didn't want to get into a relationship? Was it because she was older and more mature? Was it because she was better then me in every single way? Was it because we were only friends, nothing more? Was it because I was the new girl, while she was the one he had known longer? 

            Just because I knew him for a shorter amount of time means that she can just take him back? Shouldn't I count too?

            No matter what was going to happen, however, they were going to get the type of fairy tale ending that most people only dreamt about…

            Before I drifted off into sleep…I wondered…where did that leave me…?

            Was he just going to leave me behind…?

            Would he…?

            *          *          *

            There were flowers everywhere, and they were all dancing merrily thanks to the light wind currently blowing across the fields…

            This was Ever Grande City…but what was I doing here?

            "May…" whispers a voice behind me, and I feel myself welling up with tears as I quickly recognize who it belongs to.

            "Ash…" I whisper back, not daring to look back, fearing that he might see me at my weakest, "What are we doing here?"

            "This is…" he replies, pausing for moment before continuing, "a place where anything, and everything…can happen…"

            Where could that be, I wonder…and then it occurs to me…

            "A dream…where anything and everything can happen…right…" I respond quietly, realizing what was happening.

            I felt like laughing… I felt like crying…

            "You're one of my best friends, May." he said, turning me around and holding me close to him. I do nothing but lay limp in his arms, not wanting to bother, since this was only a dream…not the real thing…

            I hate you, Ash… I like you, Ash…

            "I'm sorry things didn't work out the way you wanted them to…"

            I want to die! I want to live!

            "But you know, you've got to keep on living. You'll find someone you'll grow to like someday, even more then you liked me…"

            Isn't that impossible? Is that possible?

            "It'll take time, but you're a strong girl, May. Stronger then you know."

            I am not. I am.

            "Life isn't just about sharing it with someone, contrary to popular belief."

            Isn't it? It isn't?

            "Life is also about friends, family, finding yourself, loving yourself…and then maybe, loving another."

            It makes no sense! It makes perfect sense…

            "And until you're ready, your friends will be there for you. I'll be there for you."

            You won't! You will?

            "I will…just in case you're wondering. The Ash you know would never leave you behind, you know…" he finishes, a small smile on his face.

            Life isn't just about love…

            This dream…has made me realize that. I don't know how it did, but it doesn't matter.

            I'm not ready, emotionally, to put my heart in someone else's hands. I still have a lot of my life left to live, and I still have my family and friends to help and guide me…

            And in a strange sort of way, I still have Ash…

            Life is what you make it to be, and I'm going to make it the best life I can…

            A small smile is etched on my face as I awake to the sun shining on my face, content with my newfound knowledge…

            Brock was right…things would be better in the morning after all…

-                       **End**                  -

            Instead of going for a depressing ending like **Remember** I opted to go for a more symbolic, optimistic ending. I myself was devastated when a year long relationship I had was finished, but I realized that life is not about just love, you know? Life is about all the little things, like hanging out with friends at the park, or driving around California with your family. Love is just that nice-extra-something that I, personally, do not need at all to be happy.

            By the way, notice how I did not have any character say "I love you"? That was deliberate, since I feel that these kids haven't had enough time to learn what love really is. And it would be gosh darned cliché, too.

            Also…when Ash was looking into the fire during the flashback scene it was supposed to signify Misty's hair, in case you're wondering…

            Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I had writing it. Thanks for all those people who've encouraged me in my writings, especially people like my quirky muse **Serena**, who has a writing style that can just make you melt…

Next Stories for Season Two:

**            Doom Desire** - Wishing can be dangerous...especially when that wish is granted.

**            Deal** - Misty and Gary make a deal that neither are comfortable with…especially not Ash.

Stories Currently Planned for Season Three:

**            The Show Must Go On** – The actor for "May" reflects on the character she portrays on the popular "Pokémon" cartoon show, as well as the effects of replacing a well loved character ("Misty").

**            Cognitive Dissonance** – Ash must choose between the two most important things in his life.

**            Love Is Not A Magicarp You Can Catch** – Brock goes on a date with Misty.

**            Standing In the Middle of Yesterday** – Misty visits the place where she fished Ash out…

**            What Is Love?** – Ash is asked a question that has no answer.

Multi-Chaptered Story Currently Being Developed:

**            Ascension **– The truth about where Pokémon come from, how they came to be, what the Chosen One's true purpose really is, the final evolution that will change the world and, most importantly, an end to everything.


End file.
